10 Lutego 2013
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 W labiryncie - odc. 23/120 - Kto przychodzi nocą; serial TVP 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 24/120 - Pan mi się podoba; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn 09:35 LOL: -); program dla dzieci 10:05 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 59 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 10:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 60 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 10:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 61 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 11:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 62 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:30 Santo Subito cz. 1 - Niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2011) 13:00 Jaka to melodia? - koncert jubileuszowy cz. 2 13:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Willingen ( studio ) 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Willingen 16:10 Wielka rewia na lodzie - Mediolan 2012 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 32 - Pamięć - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2580; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Ogryzek Donalda, odc. 11 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Donald Applecore ep. 11); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Szwecji 20:03 Pedro’s Cup - Kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Do diabła z miłością (Down with Love); komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2003) 23:10 Lawa; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1989) 01:30 Ciuciubabka; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977) 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:50 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 18/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 18/ 26 - Brasil 1 - s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 06:25 Ostoja - odc. 96; magazyn przyrodniczy 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 964; serial TVP 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 875 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 876 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Kultura, głupcze (61); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Zwierzęta - moje życie - odc. 2/4 (My life is a ZOO - ep. 2/4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011) 10:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Statek - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Rejs dla zuchwałych - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:45 Makłowicz w podróży - Szkocja - Highlands (42); magazyn kulinarny 12:20 Gwiazdy w południe - Rycerz zamku Camelot (A Knight in Camelot); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2014; teleturniej 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 36 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:25 Janosik - odc. 11/13 - Trudno - miłość! - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 510 - Próg bólu; serial TVP 17:20 Wojciech Młynarski i Agata Młynarska - Rozmowy poSzczególne 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Kariera czy rodzina? (77); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:05 Dwójka w akcji - Nic do stracenia (Nothing to Lose) - txt. str. 777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (1997) 21:55 Głęboka woda - odc. 8/13 "Sekrety rodzinne" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:50 Kocham Kino - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Berlinie cz. 1 (magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej) 23:30 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (66); magazyn 00:25 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Gorący czwartek - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 01:30 Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 2/9 - Gra; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1974) 02:45 Balanga; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993) 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Wrocław 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:25 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Mieszkam na wsi 08:00 Teraz wieś 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 08:45 Bajki zza okna 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 59 - Muszyna; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:53 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 70; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 37; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dwie wieże; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 23; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Reality Shopka Szoł; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Motoklasa 17:34 Narciarski raport 17:40 Transmisja sportowa 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:41 Transmisja sportowa 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Transmisja sportowa 20:00 Archiwum Zbrodni - Konsul - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:02 Pogoda 22:05 Sport 22:08 Narciarski raport 22:14 Motosfera 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:56 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:26 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:55 Głos Mediów - odc. 70; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:57 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:13 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:53 60 lat razem - odc. 24 - Wiktor Niedzicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 23; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:30 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dwie wieże; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:26 60 lat razem - odc. 8 - Barbara Włodarczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Krzysztof Jackowski - odc. 48; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Operacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Polska według Kreta - odc. 59 - Muszyna; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Tu kobiety - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:20 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego 2 (6) - serial animowany 8:20 Gang Misia Yogi (6) - serial animowany 8:50 Pinky i Mózg 3 (59) - serial animowany 9:20 Scooby-Doo 2 (9) - serial animowany 9:50 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (6) - serial animowany 10:20 Jaskiniowcy (3) - serial animowany 10:50 Buddy - pies na gole - film familijny, Kanada/USA 2000 12:40 2001: Odyseja komiczna - komedia, Kanada/Niemcy/USA 2000 14:40 Pogromcy duchów 2 - komedia SF, USA 1989 16:55 Świat według Kiepskich: Browar z kominem (75) - serial komediowy 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 2 (26) - serial paradokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport - program informacyjny 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (191) - serial kryminalny 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 7 (160) - serial kryminalny 22:00 Kości 5 (95) - serial kryminalny 23:00 Instynkt mordercy (11) - serial kryminalny 0:00 Detektyw Amsterdam (6) - serial kryminalny 1:00 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.30 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (6) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (6) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Smakuj świat z Pascalem 2 (7) - reality show 11.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.15 Mam talent! 5 (11) - program rozrywkowy 14.10 Prawo Agaty 2 (10) - serial obyczajowy 15.10 Lekarze (10) - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Wakacje Jasia Fasoli - komedia, Wielka Brytania/Francja/Niemcy/USA 2007 18.00 Ugotowani 2 (15) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Nieuchwytny cel - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 22.00 Na językach (2) - magazyn 23.00 Firma - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1993 02.10 MasterChef (11) - reality show 03.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.25 Arkana magii (832) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.45 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5:15 mała Czarna (367) - talk-show 6:00 Łebski Harry (3) - serial animowany 6:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 7:00 Różowa Pantera (57) - serial animowany 7:30 Różowa Pantera (58) - serial animowany 8:00 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (11) - serial przyrodniczy 8:35 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (12) - serial przyrodniczy 9:05 Mój przyjaciel Hachiko - film familijny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2009 11:00 Galileo EXTRA (68) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Wtajemniczeni - mikro-podróż przez ciało (3) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:30 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (5) - program rozrywkowy 14:35 Podkręć jak Beckham - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania/USA 2002 16:55 Bandyci - western, USA 2001 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (70) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 3000 mil do Graceland - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 22:30 Randka w ciemno - komedia romantyczna, USA 1987 0:30 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 1:30 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 2:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 2:50 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:20 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 3:45 mała Czarna (367) - talk-show 4:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:45 Misja Martyna - extra Odcinek: 1 6:25 Misja Martyna - extra Odcinek: 2 7:00 Mango - Telezakupy 9:05 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 5 9:55 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 5 10:50 Dzika lokatorka 12:55 Krokodyl Dundee 15:00 Bohaterowie Teksasu 17:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 18 17:30 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 19 18:00 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 19:00 Bez śladu Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 7 20:00 Wyspa 22:45 Mentalista Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 23:50 Lodowe piekło 1:50 Arkana magii 3:55 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 3 4:20 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 5 4:55 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 124; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 125; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 32 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 33 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 112 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Polonia w Komie - Bałkany - (165); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 5* - Podróż do krainy marzeń - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Trzecia granica - odc. 4* - W matni (.) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Polonia w Komie - Iran - (163); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:25 Dzika Polska - Na ptasiej Warcie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Bożego Ciała w Gdańsku Morenie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:35 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Co nam w duszy gra - Duety miłosne cz.1; widowisko; STEREO 15:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Polskie jabłko; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii - Tadeusz Mazowiecki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 951; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - Grzegorz Turnau w Teatrze im. J. Słowackiego cz. II; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Zacisze gwiazd - Monika Kuszyńska i Kuba Raczyński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Sami w lesie, odc. 4 (Jak se ztratili); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Siła wyższa - odc. 9/13* - Świętokradztwo - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Co nam w duszy gra - Duety miłosne cz.1; widowisko; STEREO 23:50 Salon Polonii - Tadeusz Mazowiecki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Załoga Eko II - odc. 1 - Co to jest nowoczesna gospodarka odpadami?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 951; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Sami w lesie, odc. 4 (Jak se ztratili); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Siła wyższa - odc. 9/13* - Świętokradztwo; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Wszystko po krakowsku - Grzegorz Turnau w Teatrze im. J. Słowackiego cz. II; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (127); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych